Those Who Wander
by Thoughtfall Coalescence
Summary: Another crazy shameless self insert in the same vein as Road Successor, but this time with God Eater...the game where you can literally make Anime you and fight monsters! Fun times. Will be crossing over with Project X Zone as well.
1. Prologue

**Those Who Wander**

 _Another story in the same vein as Road Successor and this time a massively large crossover between all my favorite games/shows! Isn't it lovely? God Eater, RWBY, and anything connected to Project X Zone tbh. It's going to be good...I think!_

 _Be the first ones to see new chapters and updates, as well as other stuff I post .com._

 _ **Prologue: Reminiscence**_

"You're a freaking idiot!"

And here she goes...

"How did you get us lost again!"

She just loves being angry...

"Are you even paying attention to me?!"

"How can I not when you're screaming in my mind." I replied blandly setting her down. her being a formally Abandoned God Arc. Out of all the God Arcs I had to find the one that had two settings: loud and angry loud.

"Hey what are you doing?!" The Connection was still there but now it sounded like she was talking through a radio.

"Will you relax already? I need to rest. Between travelling, fighting aragami and you yelling at me, I'm getting exhausted." I muttered laying against the wall I set her against. Now you're probably wondering how a God Arc was talking? Well it probably had something to do with why I woke up in an abandoned Fenrir lab with no memory to why I got there or who I was. Well I know who I am, its just that I can't remember my own name, its so god damn frustrating! After digging around the labs, I found out that I was apart of an experiment to infuse the P73 Bias Factor to pure human DNA but the project was scrapped when a child with a Bias Factor was born. I'm pretty sure that child was Soma Shisckal, the first God Eater.

Still, waking up to find yourself in a tank of stale liquid was the least jarring thing that happen to me that day. That day was a week ago. Now I'm traveling to the Far East Branch on foot. Its basic RPG logic: when in doubt, head to where the plot is. Still, to be lost in a wasteland with barely any food, mainly some rations I found along the way is starting to wear on me. I need to find civilization soon or I'll die out here.

"Hey wake up, I hear something!"

I grab the hilt of my God Arc as I rise to my feet. Listening closely I do hear an helicopter nearby. "It might be a team of God Eaters either getting dropped off or picked up." I said as I began to run towards the sound. Another thing I find interesting is the fact that I'm rather fit. Way too fit than my previous incarnation, I'll tell you that. I think it has something to do with the Oracle Cells but there isn't a single fat God Eater ever.

Not that this world gave any reason for anyone to be fat...well except Garm. And I'd probably stab him on principle alone.

My spriting however paid off however as I arrived to see Soma, Sakuya, Alisa, Kota, and some Red Head charge into the iconic Cathedral. Without Lindow, it seems like I've found myself in the Burst Arc.

"What's the plan?"

"Well we go in, help out, and not die. Seems like a great plan to me."

"Lord help me, he's just as reckless as my old God Eater."

Heading around the back, I climbed up the broken wall and watched as they fought a Prithvi Mata. More than likely, the one that ate Lindow's God Arc. Without any warning, I leaped towards the Prithvi Mata with a flying kick that oddly enough broke it's Torso Bond and sent it flying into the wall stunned. I couldn't help myself, I grinned. "Dynamic Entry."

"Who are you?" I heard Soma demanded.

"Is now the time to be asking?" I shot back as the Prithvi Mata soon tried to get up. "Run it through, we'll do meet and greet later."

Apparently my kick only served to weaken it more as it died with the six of us wailing on it. As the Red Head, Alisa and Sakuya searched the corpse, Soma and Kota dragged me to the side.

"Alright, who the hell are you?"

"I dunno. I don't have a name." I commented with a grin. "I just woke up like this." This being the torn rags that made up my clothes. "Then I found this extremely bossy God Arc and began looking for civilization." I could hear her screaming in my head but I thankfully didn't bat an eyelash to it.

Soma kept glaring at me as Kota eyes widen. "Are you an Aragami?!"

"I don't think I am. I mean, at this point, I'd eat anything that wasn't the stale rations that I've been forced to eat on."

"Man I feel ya. Rations are the worse and stale rations seem just as bad." Kota agreed nodding.

"Guys..." I chose to stay away while they confirm what I knew what was going to happen anyways. They found Lindow's God Arc and bracelet. I kept to myself as they all try to find comfort with each other.

After they mourned, they called for exfil and waiting. It was kinda sad to see them like this, I needed to do something...

"You know he's not dead right?" I knew what I was about to do was bad, but they needed some level of hope.

"What do you mean?" Soma once again demanded, this time while pointing his God Arc at me.

"Look...you'd have to trust me. Lindow isn't dead. Soon you will encounter an Aragami, a midsize with an extremely odd Bias Factor. This Aragami isn't normal, but it isn't what you're probably think I'm talking about right now." I sighed. "What I'm trying to say, that this is the start of getting your friend back, and you need to have faith okay?"

"Thank you...may I ask who you are?" I froze at that voice. Actually looking at the Red Head, I realized that she wasn't just a generic protag character or even Yuu Kannagi. She was PYRRHA FREAKING NIKOS! Or at least some sort of reasonable facsimilie.

"I don't have a name." I replied chuckling nervous. "Like I was telling those two, that I woke up like this."

"And somehow you knew to come to this location and you knew that we were looking for Lindow." Soma commented with a frown.

"Hey, just because I know who you all are, doesn't mean I know who I am or my own name." I huffed back. "Do you know how annoying it is when you're trying to remember your own name and your mind either blanks out on it, or skips like a broken record? It's not fun."

"Alright take it easy." I glanced at Sakuya. It looks like she was feeling a little better now. "You said you woke up like this?"

"Yes ma'am, about a week ago in an Abandoned Fenrir lab. Apparently from what I can get from the computers before they crapped out on me, that I was used as an experiment to see if they can bond Oracle Cells to Human DNA. They decided to scrap me when Soma was born." Soma looked away at my words. "Hey, I don't hold what happened to me against you. It was fucked up for them to experiment on me yes, but Humanity was desperate and desperate people do things that aren't morally right but their heart is in the right place."

"Right..."

"So other than the fact that you can't remember your name, you know about us?" Kota asked confused.

"Correct. If I try to explain how I know, you'd think I'm crazy. Hell I think I am going crazy if your Captain is who I think she is?"

"Oh?" She asked surrised.

"Your name...it's Pyrrha Nikos right?" I asked nervously.

"Yes." She nodded.

"...does the name Jaune Arc mean anything to you?" Her eyes widen. "Knew it." Reincarnation is a bitch.

"Jaune Arc? That's french isn't it?" Alisa asked confused.

"H-How do you know that name?" She asked.

"That's something for me to explin after we exfil. I don't want to repeat myself when you all eventually bring me in front of Paylor Sakaki." I commented. "But if it'll soothe your concerns. He's fine."

Pyrrha visibly relaxed. "Thank you..."

The group fell into silence as the Chopper came to pick us up. I have a feeling that things will be getting interesting from here out.

 **End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

**Those Who Wander**

 _I'm going to keep on trucking while I have the drive and the ideas stuck in my head! Here's Chapter 1_

 **Chapter 1: Irony**

Pyrrha sat silently as their new guest put on some clothes. She wondered...how did he know Jaune? How did she know her? Was he too killed by that woman who took the Maiden Powers and reborn here in this world? There was a lot of questions that she needed answers to and while she knew she needed to wait until his debriefing, she couldn't help but to wonder and fidget nervously. She hadn't told anyone about her memories of her past life mainly because they probably would have thought her to be crazy, but now that someone could possibly confirm them...

"You know if you think any louder, I think everyone in The Den can hear you." She looked up to see that he was finished dressing. She had to admit he looked nice considering he was wearing rags earlier. His hair had be washed and placed into a nice top knot that allowed her to see his face fully.

Hazel eyes filled with amusement stared into her own emerald eyes as a smirk graced his face. He was now wearing the Standard Issued Variable Scythe clothing in red. To be honest, he wore the uniform of Fenrir well.

"As much as I enjoy being eye candy for ladies, Captain, I think we need to head towards debriefing." He commented.

Pyrrha's face lit up in embarrassment. "O-Oh, of course! Sorry."

"Hey don't worry about it, I'm just teasing." He replied with a grin. "Besides, I need to figure out a name or something."

"Still can't remember your own?" She asked concerned as she led him out of the room he was in and down the hallway. He was given her old room, the room she used as a new recruit.

"Nope. I'm starting to think that information was purged from my head along with any information that may have incriminated anyone to those experiments." They arrived at the elevator just as it was opening to see Soma and Sakuya. "Hey, I'm hope I'm not fashionably late."

"Actually we came to pick you up, but it seems our dear Captain was on the ball." Sakuya said with a smile. "Don't tell me she interrogated you beforehand."

Before Pyrrha could speak, He did. "Actually she watched me dress. Its a shame I didn't put too much of a show on for her."

Pyrrha's face went atomic red as Sakuya giggled and Soma sighed. "Really now?"

"H-Hey don't say things like that!" Pyrrha chastised trying to not die from embarrassment.

"Enough of this. We're going to be late." Soma said frowning. They joined Soma and Sakuya on the Elevator and soon they moved to the lab where Sakaki was waiting.

"Ah yes, our guest of the hour has decided to grace us with his presence!" Sakaki said with his usual exuberance. "And I see that you've taken to wearing our uniform despite what I've heard so far. Tell me does it feel okay, does it feel itchy in some way?"

"Not really. Clothes are clothes and while I don't feel all entirely comfortable wearing a uniform, it's not bad either."

"I see. We needed to make sure since the blood sample we took from you did show that you do have a large percent of Oracle Cells that make up your body, at least forty-five percent. What is also interesting is that your body isn't showing any signs of being affected by Oracle cells. In fact, you seem to be absorbing Oracle Cells. I've never seen something so miraculous in my entire life!"

"If I'm absorbing Oracle Cells safely, then it means I'm immune to the Aragami Infection right?" He questioned slight shocked, as were the others. _'Just what the hell did they do to this body? It doesn't seem possible.'_

"Right! You're the first being on our planet that could wield multiple God Arcs without repercussions."

"Well let's keep that a secret between everyone here. As much as I like helping people, I dislike being a lab rat."

"Of course! I would never do something so heinous to another person. Now then, you were going to explain how you know so much about First Unit when they are certain that they have never met you before."

The others, while they were silent while the Director was talking, were now focusing their gaze on the mysterious man with interest.

"How to explain this simply..." He tilted his as he closed his eyes in thought. "The body before you is the one I woke up in, as if my conscious was shifted from my old body to this one."

"That doesn't make any sense. You're standing right here, of course this is your body." Soma said frowning.

"It's like moving data from one server to the next. Something did that to me." He insisted. "And the reason I know about you all is because of string theory."

Sakaki stood up from his chair. "Are you saying you're from another universe?!"

"Mostly, in the mind, not in the body." He nodded. "And in my universe, other universes like this one leave tiny footprints or little retellings in our world. As...morbid as it sounds, we enjoy these retellings as entertainment, as ways to escape our own reality." The others looked shocked at what he was saying. Their lives were a story to someone else? That they were some form of entertainment for people to enjoy. "Hey look, I already told myself I wasn't going to lie to you guys. It's probably the same for my own world as well, with all the wars and killings and crazy politics that seem to be prevalent."

"Okay, so say that we believe you, why did the Captain react when you mentioned that name?" Soma asked curious, while Alisa and Kota tried to comprehend the gravity of the man's words.

"It's not my place to say." He replied quietly. "I'm not going to lie to you, but I'm not going to say things that'll make others uncomfortable either."

"As morbid as all of that was, we are presented with a golden opportunity, First Unit. Knowledge that our friend here is not something we should squander so lightly nor should we also dwell on. I know the idea of someone enjoying our lives as a story is morbid, but think of it this way: there are people who read or watch our story and find our courage, our compassion to do what's right inspiring."

"You all do have a pretty large fanbase." The commented. "Often on the net, I'd come across whose the better "girl" between the ladies of first unit and even Kanon."

"Kanon?" Sakuya asked confused. Shy little Kanon?

"Some guys like girls like that." He said with a shrug.

"What about me? Does the ladies like the K-Man?" Kota asked interested.

"Well...maybe. I do see your name pop up from time to time, and you're also voiced by a man whose played a lot of legendary heroes in the English Dub." Seeing their confused looks. "Localization. God Eater was produced in Japan. I'm from America myself."

"So, my friend, have you remembered your name? If not, I'd like to give you one." Sakaki said getting everyone's attention.

"I haven't got a clue who I was, but I might as well make a new life out of it. I've read too many stories where amnesiacs obsess with their past and get people hurt over it. Not my style."

"How very logical and brave of you. For now on, you'll be known as Yuu Kannagi of Fenrir Far East Branch."

"Huh...It'll work." The newly christened Yuu said while he was mentally laughing at the irony. "Yuu Kannagi. It's a pleasure to meet you all...officially. I'll do what I can to help out around here."

"Just don't hold us back." Soma said as he turned to leave the room.

"Same to you buddy." Yuu shot back with a smirk, surprising everyone, including Soma. Soma turned just enough to show the smirk on his face and continued on his way.

"D-Did Soma just..."

"Smile?!" Both Alisa and Kota asked shocked. Sakuya was just as shocked but she hid it better. Sakaki smiled as he sat down. He was worried about Soma would handle Yuu, but it seems like his fears were unfounded for now.

"Soma's in a good mood." Yuu commented as he began to leave. "Hey Captain."

"Yes?" Pyrrha smiled at her new teammate.

"I'll fill you in on those details later. I'm going to find some food and see whats going on with my crabby God Arc." Yuu said glancing at her with a smirk.

"Of course. Thank you."

"No problem. For me, it's an honor to work aside the Goddess of Victory."

Yuu chuckled as he left. He could hear Sakuya teasing Pyrrha about that nickname. Things would be moving along smoothly.


End file.
